


Dancing By The Fireside

by SaveTheFish



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Because God Knows We Need It, Cuddles, Dancing, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let my children rest, M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluffy nonsense, warmth & comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheFish/pseuds/SaveTheFish
Summary: A cold winters night and a warm study make for excellent dancing.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dancing By The Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Shameless Fluff, may I take your order?
> 
> Also, this was inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/densewentz/art/Dancing-810511234, check it out, you won't regret it.
> 
> Anyways, do enjoy.

It was dark outside, the wind howling past the windows telling of a cold night. Inside Hawke’s study, however, with the fire raging in the hearth, it was warm and cozy. It reminded the man, currently sat at his desk, of late nights spent with his family, Leandra and Bethany and Carver all there, gathered around the fireplace. A lot had changed since then, for better and for worse; he’d lost a lot, he’d gained a lot, but in the end, with solid walls around him and a certain elf curled up on the couch just a few feet away, life ended up pretty damn good.

He pushed the papers on his desk away, stretching his arms towards the ceiling with a loud groan to catch the other man’s attention. And catch it he did, green eyes looking up from their book to lock onto him. “Done with Aveline's assignments?” He asked, setting his book aside.

Hawke chuckled. “Not even close.” And it was true, there were at least a dozen papers left to sign and look over and… He stood from his desk, crossing the room in two strides to hold out a hand to his lover. “Done with your book?”

“No. But for you, I’ll set it aside.” He took the offered hand, getting pulled to his feet by warm, calloused hands.

They stood there for a few seconds, barely a breath between them, caught up in the love and comfort a single moment could bring. Then Hawke placed his free hand against Fenris’ back, leaning down to kiss the one he held clasped in his. “Care to dance?”

Fenris rolled his eyes fondly. “To what music?” 

“The music of our hearts.” Hawke said with a grin, taking a step back which the elf followed. 

“Mm. If you stop sounding like a character from one of those awful romance serials, perhaps I’ll entertain the idea.” He replied, hand coming to rest at Hawke’s shoulder as they started a slow waltz.

The mage scoffed, leading the other into a spin. “You know you love it. Besides, what was it you said?” He pursed his lips in mock thought. “‘If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side.’?” He imitated in that low tone that always got Fenris to smile just that slightest bit. “I think that was it.”

“I am never going to be free of that, am I?”

Hawke grinned. “Nope!” 

They fell back into a comfortable silence, just the crackle of the fire and the shuffle of their feet against the hardwood floor audible in the small space. It was moments like these that made it all worth it. The fighting and the hardships and the pain, it had all led them to this moment, this second, this brief, fleeting breath of relaxed joy. And perhaps a week, a month, a year from now, things would go downhill and they would be dragged into another war. But for the moment they had each other. They had warmth. They had comfort. And that was all that really mattered.

“You know you’re only leading because you’re taller, yes?” Fenris asked as he was spun around once more.

“I know.” Hawke replied with a soft smile.

“And you won’t tell Varric.”

He leaned down to press their foreheads together, coming to a slow stop in the middle of the room. “I won’t.”

Fenris sighed, giving into the soft, mushy part of himself he’d thought was long gone and wrapping his arms around the other man, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “Good.”

So there, in the study, with a warm fire and a cold wind outside, and the man he loved held tight to himself, Hawke reaffirmed to himself that life was pretty damned good.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm a soft asshole and happy Fenris just makes me melt. Plus, these two deserve a break.


End file.
